Uncle Noah's Ark
"Uncle Noah's Ark" is a song first sung on Here Comes A Song. This song talks about Noah and his ark with his animals and the noises they all made on the boat. Song Lyrics Greg: A long long time ago As all you folks should know Uncle Noah, built himself an ark (Jeff: Now that's a boat, folks.) For 40 days and nights The rain was quite a fright The animals nearly tore the ark apart The ducks went (Anthony: QUACK!) The cows went (Jeff: MOOOOOOO) The rooster (Murray: COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!) The old tom cat sure raised an awful row. (Greg: MEOW!) The little pig (Jeff: OINK!) The billy goat (Greg: BAA-AA-AA) The bull frog said (Anthony: Biggest rain we ever had!) Uncle Noah's ark is a mad house now (Animal sounds) The horses and cattle, and foul of the air Even the long eared donkey was there. (Greg: He-Haw) The ducks went (Anthony: QUACK!) The cows went (Jeff: MOOOOOOO) The rooster (Murray: COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!) All were there at Uncle Noah's ark (Animal sounds) The ducks went (Anthony: QUACK!) The cows went (Jeff: MOOOOOOO) The rooster (Murray: COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!) The old tom cat sure raised an awful row. (Greg: MEOW!) The little pig (Jeff: OINK!) The billy goat (Greg: BAA-AA-AA) The bull frog said (Anthony: Biggest rain we ever had!) Uncle Noah's ark is a mad house now The horses and cattle and foul of the air Even the long ear, donkey was there. (Greg: He-Haw) The ducks went (Anthony: QUACK!) The cows went (Jeff: MOOOOOOO) The rooster (Murray: COCK-A-DOODLE DOO!) All were there at Uncle Noah's ark Anthony: But what about the unicorn? Greg: All were there at Uncle Noah's ark (Animal sounds) Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *Lights, Camera, Action! (Taiwanese Video) Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time Song Credits Source: Here Comes A Song album booklet * Written by: Traditional * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Vocals - Greg Page * Bass and Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano, MIDI track - Jeff Fatt * Backing vocals: The Wiggles * Music Produced by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page * Engineered by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt and Greg Page * Mixed by Don Bartley * Publisher: EMI Music Listen Trivia *While Greg was out of the group to recover from his illness, he helped his friends, The Sanging Cowboys, make their own music video for the song. The music video was released around the time Greg returned to the band. Video Gallery UncleNoah'sArk-ABCForKidsLive.jpg|A live performance from "ABC For Kids: Live In Concert" UncleNoah'sArk2.png|1993 version UncleNoah'sArk-1994Live.jpg|A 1994 live performance UncleNoah'sArk-1998.jpg|1998 version UncleNoah'sArk-WigglyAnimation.jpg|Wiggly Animation version (2006) Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:1998 songs Category:1998 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:Wiggly Play Time Songs